Who Is The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo?
by TooMuchFangirlFeels
Summary: Read to find out.
**Despite the title this has no connection with The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo. Except maybe the main female character has a dragon tattoo.**

 **Disclaimer: I, Sincerly District 13, will not get a profit from this. I do not own the Divergent Characters. I do not own James Patterson's and Chris Tebbetts' character Legend in his book Middle School How I Survived Bullies, Broccoli, And Snake Hill. I do not own any brand I use. I do not own any book references. I do not own any song lyrics I use. I own the plot. I own my IPad. I own my Divergent Poster.**

* * *

Four's POV

Ugh! Today I am starting school at Dauntless Elite High. I just moved away from London, England. I get dressed in a black tee shirt and blue jeans with my British high tops. I try to be as quiet as possible so that I don't wake up my "father". He doesn't deserve the title. I grab my backpack and walk to school. I had to leave my car in London.

When I see the school it is amazing. It is a black building with a huge and by huge I mean huge sports arena and gym center. I see a building off to the side. I walk in and everyone is in black. At least I have a black tee on. I go to the front desk and say, "My name is Tobias Eaton. I need my schedule."

The secratary says, "Here you go. We are very sports and music heavy. We don't have your regular classes since you had to take a test that says you passed every subject you are supposed to pass. Do you want a guide around the school?"

A guide would be helpful. I respond, "Sure."

The secratary says into the earpiece, "Ezekiel Pedrad to the office immediately."

A shorter man walk, more like runs in here and says, "I didn't do it! It was Uriah!"

The secretary says, "You are showing the new student around the school."

The shorter man says, "Hello. My name is Zeke. Never call me Ezekiel."

"Four." I say.

Zeke says, "You have a weird accent."

"I am from Great Britian." I say.

Zeke says, "Aah. Now hurry up! You don't want to make Ms. Wu mad."

We walk to Ms. Wu's class. I see a girl with a dragon tattoo across her arm walk in.

"Who is that girl?" I ask.

Zeke asks back, "Which one?"

"The one wih the dragon tattoo." I say.

Zeke says, "Don't talk about her. She is in earshot. Be careful."

"Why?" I whisper.

Zeke says, "I said don't talk about her. You can sleep with any other single girl, but not her. Even if she is probably the hottest one here."

We walk in the classroom and I can't help looking at the girl with the dragon tattoo. She covered up her tattoo with her leather jacket. The teacher says, "My name is Ms. Wu to most of you. It is Tori to the people who have permission to call me Tori. Now. Is all of you students here. Legend. Go to the back and do whatever you do in the recording studio."

The girl with the dragon tattoo goes to the back and starts to do some stuff with the machine that I can't see. So her name is Legend. Most likely a nickname. Weird. Why? She presses a button and a wall comes down. I can't hear anything so she must either be editing or this is a soundproof wall.

Ms. Wu says, "Today is the fun day I classify you into singing groups. Who to go first. Who to go first. How about... _THE NEW KID._ "

I don't know if you were looking at me or not  
You probably smile like that all the time  
And I don't mean to bother you but  
I couldn't just walk by  
And not say, "Hi"

And I know your name  
'Cause everybody in here knows your name  
And you're not looking for anything right now  
So I don't wanna come on strong  
Don't get me wrong

Your eyes are so intimidating  
My heart is pounding but  
It's just a conversation  
No, girl I'm not wasted  
You don't know me  
I don't know you but I want to

I don't wanna steal your freedom  
I don't wanna change your mind  
I don't have to make you love me  
I just wanna take your time

I don't wanna wreck your Friday  
I ain't gonna waste my lines  
I don't have to take your heart  
I just wanna take your time

And I know it starts with "Hello"  
And the next thing you know you're trying to be nice  
And some guys getting too close  
Trying to pick you up  
Trying to get you drunk

And I'm sure one of your friends is about to come over here  
'Cause she's supposed to save you from random guys  
That talk too much and wanna stay too long  
It's the same old song and dance but I think you know it well

You could've rolled your eyes  
Told me to go to hell  
Could've walked away  
But you're still here  
And I'm still here  
Come on let's see where it goes

I don't wanna steal your freedom  
I don't wanna change your mind  
I don't have to make you love me  
I just wanna take your time

I don't have to meet your mother  
We don't have to cross that line  
I don't wanna steal your covers  
I just wanna take your time

I don't wanna go home with you

I just wanna be alone with you

I don't wanna steal your freedom  
I don't wanna change your mind  
I don't have to make you love me  
I just wanna take your time

I don't wanna blow your phone up  
I just wanna blow your mind  
I don't have to take your heart  
I just wanna take your time

No, I ain't gotta call you baby  
And I ain't gotta call you mine  
I don't have to take your heart  
I just wanna take your time

Ms. Wu says, "You don't totally suck. Congratulations. Go sit in the section labeled Beyoncé and Jay-Z." **(This is pre lemonade.)**

I go back to my seat and Zeke whispers, "I know this song is about Legend. I told you to stay away from her. She is bad news. Really bad news."

I ignore the rest of the class singing and then the bell rings.

Zeke says, "Come on! I need to introduce you to the Gang." We walk into the next classroom. Zeke says, "Four. This is Christina, Will, Lynn, Marlene, Shauna, and my panseycake of a brother Uriah."

Uriah says, "I am not a Panseycake?!"

The teacher says, "Legend. Run the class. I have better things to do."

The teacher goes in his office and Legend says in a scarier voice than I thought she would, "As most of you know I am Legend. I only am called Legend you ungrateful maggots. Two miles. Now. New kid. Do four. Since you have enough confidence to change your name to Four."

This girl loves pressing buttons doesn't she. She can push mine anytime. Wait. What? No. Zeke said leave her alone. But her light blue eyes are calling me. Telling me to come closer. Stop it Tobias!

I finish my four miles. I go to the soccer station. Where Legend happens to be. If you look closely you can see a wire sticking out of her shirt. Huh? Wonder what that is?

The bell rings releasing me from my thoughts and I go to Technology Education. I have always been great with technology. I go and type a code to hack every phone in the school. I did this last year and that is what got us moving. Well. That and the Faci my dad, famous businessman locally was sleeping with a Russian mail order bride while he was married to my third step-mom Jeanine Matthews.

 **A Couple Of Months Later**

Tori or Ms. Wu announces, "The police department has notified me that Legend has died. In her will she wanted me to tell her story..."

And I Listened To Her Story. My Question Finally Answered.

* * *

 **First one-shot. No flames please. just constructive critisim.**

 **Sincerely District 13**


End file.
